


【穆拉】When I see you(一)(二)

by lanlanny



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Soul Bond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlanny/pseuds/lanlanny
Summary: 设定：每个人出生时手上都有一个倒计时，当它变成零的时候，你将会遇见自己的灵魂伴侣





	

（一）  
7665天23时45分23秒  
每个人出生时手臂上都会出现一个倒计时，所以穆勒家的长子一出世，他的父母就查看了他的手臂。  
“二十年，老公。”刚生产完毕的克劳迪娅抬头望着她的丈夫，微笑着说道。  
“是的，希望他也像我们一样幸福。”格哈德搂着妻子，一遍又一遍的重复着这句话。  
怀里的男孩对周围的一切全然不知，也不知道做着什么样的美梦。

7340天8时23分4秒  
半岁大的托马斯比起其他同龄的小朋友显得更加聪明，也更加活跃。一个人的时候也能抓着小玩具玩上个半天，算不上令人省心，但是比其他只会哭闹的孩子好上太多，每次克劳迪娅抱着他出门，他也不露怯，肉嘟嘟的小手搭在妈妈的肩膀上，发出咯咯的笑声。

6872天17时4分33秒  
小托马斯一岁了，会叫爸爸妈妈，会拍手，会走路，看起来不是聪明了一点点，虽然有的时候显得过分活跃，但总体来说还是在可控范围内的。  
有的时候他会拿自己的小肉爪戳戳手上的倒计时，然后一脸无辜的看向克劳迪娅，在得到一个温柔的笑容后，又自顾自地玩了起来。

4745天20时8分56秒  
七岁的托马斯穆勒已经开始接受小学教育，一直以来，比起同龄人他都更加优秀。他开始知道自己手臂上的这个倒计时意味着什么，还有十三年，相比之下显得异常短暂。

·  
·  
·  
·  
·  
·

134天7时42分00秒  
时间快到了。  
穆勒一向很会放松自己，但这种时刻他还是有些小紧张，拜托，这可是灵魂伴侣，虽然他没有经历过，但看看恩爱的父母，这让他对此充满期待。

90天18时56分28秒  
作为最优秀的学生，他毫不费力地考进了最好的大学，或许这意味着，他的灵魂伴侣将会在这所高校与他见面？

18天7时25分44秒  
导师的课业任务忙得他焦头烂额，天赋是一回事，穆勒永远不会允许自己将其作为不努力的借口，所以他总是全身心的投入，尽善尽美。  
1天19时43分2秒  
他甚至没有意识到时间的逼近。

0天2时8分50秒  
在奋战了半个多月之后，穆勒终于完成了他手头的报告，这么些天，成堆的书籍资料弄得他晕头转向，而现在，交掉这些报告，他将奔向自由的天堂。

0天0时37分26秒  
在导师满意的眼神下，他流利的概括了报告内容，等待着审核。

0天0时1分00秒  
导师翻阅着眼前的报告，向他最优秀的学生点头，示意他可以离开。

0天0时0分45秒  
穆勒向导师道谢，然后转身离开。

0天0时0分05秒  
他拉开了办公室的门

0天0时0分0秒  
一般按照狗血言情剧的套路，此时男女主相遇，女主撞到了男主怀里，向后跌坐下去，男主顺势一搂，眉来眼去，自此开始互撩的旅程。但这不是狗血言情剧，也没有充满着粉红泡泡台词的男女主，有的只是俩撞在一起的男人。  
“对不起！”两声道歉同时响起，穆勒低头看着眼前的男人，稍微侧过身体，让他先过去。蓝眼睛的男人低声重复了对不起，然后朝着导师走去。

0天0时0分0秒  
穆勒并没有意识到有什么不对，他只感觉到异常的轻松，然后便勾搭上几个好友搞个爬梯放松一下。

0天0时0分0秒  
感谢上天，他最后回到寝室的时候还算是有意识，比起和他一起去的现在勉强算得上烂泥的几坨人。  
宿醉醒来，他拖着昏昏沉沉的脑袋站在镜子前进行着简单的洗漱，然后在目光触及到手臂的那一瞬间猛地清醒过来。0天0时0分0秒。他知道这意味着什么，在他忙得腾不出手的时候，或者是醉到不能自理的时候，他遇见了自己的灵魂伴侣，然后什么都没表示。  
天杀的忙晕了喝醉了，穆勒一屁股坐在沙发上，虐待着自己的卷毛，嘴里不停地嘟哝着什么。  
所以到底是谁啊啊啊啊？！托马斯·一脸懵逼·穆勒发出了杀猪般的叫声。  
而此时此刻，被导师布置了新任务的某男正忙得晕头转向，丝毫没有意识到手臂上的倒计时已经清零。

于是，错过了自己灵魂伴侣初见面的两只，将在日后的相处中，用他们的故事证明灵伴的合理性。

（二）  
距离那场悲剧已经有两天的时间，穆勒看起来毫无办法，本来就卷的头发被抓得像个鸡窝，他随意的把自己摊开在床上，两眼无神的盯着天花板。  
对于灵魂伴侣他是好奇的，周围的种种的暗示着那种神秘的合理性，他的父母、祖父母、邻居，他生命中遇到的每一对携手走到最后的，都互为灵魂伴侣。  
“你会知道的，那是一种感觉，”克劳迪娅的声音一如既往的温柔，“当你遇到他，周围的一切会黯然失色，你会知道，这一生就只会是他了。”  
“就像格哈德和我一样。”她朝着自己的大儿子微笑，沉浸在幸福的回忆之中。  
看，他把一切的搞砸了。他甚至不知道自己的灵魂伴侣是谁，长什么样子，就因为那该死的酒精！  
希望他的灵魂伴侣能原谅他的不小心，回来表示一下，他在心里暗暗的祈祷着。  
然而一切未能如他的愿，他们专业的导师给拉姆布置了相当多的任务，可怜的小拉姆忙得连撸兔子毛的时间都没有了，哪里会去注意手臂上的倒计时？我们只能心疼穆勒同学，他一直沉浸在以为自己被灵魂伴侣嫌弃厌恶的阴影之中。  
穆勒的颓丧并没有持续太长时间，毕竟他是托马斯·穆勒，与其躲在寝室哀怨着，他更喜欢主动出击，于是他陷入了思考，关于那天他见到了谁。  
弄完报告之后就去见了导师，期间非常幸运的没有碰到其他人干扰，然后就去了趴体。经常见面的导师和损友可以排除了，那剩下的就只有酒吧。他抱着尝试的心情往那个方向走去，试试运气吧，说不定能碰上，穆勒这样对自己说。  
女神并不是永远站在他这一边，或者说是他平时玩扑克已经消耗掉了太多的运气，这一次，他并没有什么收获。普通的酒吧，形形色色的人，没有母亲形容的那种“世界与他相比黯然失色”的感觉，他甚至有些怀疑这句话的可信度，要不然为何只有他干着急，他的灵魂伴侣有尝试过寻找他吗？  
他试图隐藏自己的失落，掉头走向了寝室。  
事实证明，女神青睐穆勒。拉姆在研究之余突然发现没有了兔粮，他不得不放下手中的活计为自己的小可爱们添置食物，报告的压力让他的动作不由自主的加快，然后又一次十分戏剧性的撞倒了某人。  
（穆勒小课堂开课啦[敲黑板]  
男朋友总是撞进你的怀里，多半是爱上你了，要主动出击，一举拿下。）  
这里依旧不是什么万万没想到之标准偶像剧，虽然两位主角有着不错的身高差，这很引人遐想，但这只是意外！意外！不要想多！  
沉浸在自己思绪中的穆勒被巨大的冲击力拉了出来，惯性使他很没有形象的坐在了地上，然后他下意识地看向了袭击者，更没有形象了。  
那似乎比克劳迪娅形容的感觉还要微妙，并没有很少女的粉红泡泡，但就是奇迹般的，整个世界都被他环绕，让人头晕目眩，世界与之相比确实是黯然失色，至少世界没有那么美丽的双眼。  
而本来就稍显小只的拉姆也被撞倒在了地上，他有些着急的想要起来，赶时间去买兔粮，然后发现了盯着他看的某学弟？似曾相识？  
朋友，你听说过灵魂伴侣吗？  
朋友，你知道爱情的感觉吗？  
某光屁股小家伙的箭嗖嗖的射，造就了相顾无言的一对。  
拉姆先是震惊了一会儿，然后想起什么一样卷起了自己的衣袖。  
0天0时0分0秒  
······  
你以为他俩就要搭上爱情的巨轮乘风破浪无视火把万千了吗？当然不是。拉姆立刻起身，向被他撞倒的穆勒还坐在地上的穆勒伸出了手。  
“你好，我叫菲利普·拉姆，是物理系研一的。”  
穆勒很快转了过来，回答道“托马斯·穆勒，也是物理系的，不过我是大一的学生，我们还是同一个导师。”  
似乎从来没见过如此自来熟的话唠，拉姆一时间不知道如何是好，只能任由他继续说下去。  
“看样子你不是要回寝室？”穆勒的话提醒了他，拉姆看了眼表，准备离开去购置兔粮。  
“不如一起吧，顺路顺路。”商店打烊的时间快到了，拉姆有些着急，也就没有去思考穆勒话里的漏洞，点了点头答应了这个自来熟学弟。


End file.
